


I Spy with My Echo Eye

by nyghtmare, UnknownSatellite84



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Creepy Katagawa jr., Drug Use, Facial, Fight Sex, M/M, Maliwan PA Rhys, Rimming, Sassy Rhys (Borderlands), Semi-Public Sex, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: When Katagawa was given an assignment by his father, he was less than enthused. Then Katagawa learns a troubling secret about his father's PA, one that could lead to him finally getting closer to him.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Katagawa Jr. (Borderlands)/Original Male Character(s), Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	I Spy with My Echo Eye

Katagawa Jr stood up, pushing himself away from the elevator wall. He paused a moment, straightening his clothes as the elevator came to a stop, and checked his hair in the reflective surface of the door before it parted, splitting his image in two.

With a deep sigh, he drew himself up straighter, bracing himself before he stepped out of the elevator, tugging his sleeves straighter as he went. The last thing he wanted was a single fold out of place, not for his meeting with dear old dad.

He scowled.

15 minutes early and he still couldn’t be early enough. To Katagawa Sr, early was on time, on time was late, and late was unacceptable. Still, he did love to push his father's buttons, and as he entered the reception area, his eyes landed on the best button of all.

“Rhys, buddy,” Katagawa said, his scowl turning into a wide grin. “How’s my favourite PA?”

Rhys Strongfork had been working for Maliwan for all of a year, and he was a sight to behold, the one reason Katagawa looked forward to heading to his father’s office. The man was handsome, way prettier than any of the peons Katagawa normally took to bed, and the Echo Eye and sleek cybernetic arm were a bonus. In fact, the only thing Katagawa didn’t like about the man was his name, _Strongfork_. 

Well, he supposed not everyone could be as perfect as him.

“Junior,” Rhys greeted, voice flat and unamused. He didn’t even bother to look up from his computer.

Katagawa frowned. If anyone else had called him that, they would have met the tip of his sword. “You’re lucky I like you,” he purred, leaning heavily against the counter. “Have you considered my offer yet?”

A frown marred that pretty face as he glanced up at Katagawa. “I would much rather choke.”

Katagawa’s grin widened. “Well, why didn’t you say so!” He leaned in closer. “We can skip dinner entirely. What do you say? My place?”

“In your dreams,” Rhys said with a fake grin. He rolled his eyes and hit the intercom before Katagawa could get another word in. “Sir, your son is here to see you.”

“Oh come on, Rhys,” Katagawa pressed. “I could make your n--”

“Junior! Get in here now,” a gruff voice barked out. “We have much to discuss.”

Katagawa caught Rhys’s eye one more time and winked. Reluctantly, he left Rhys behind and strode into his father’s office. He’d much rather hang out with Rhys, to have the actual time to work some real charm. Rhys could be so funny at times! But there was no need to pretend he wouldn’t say yes. Everyone said yes to Katagawa, eventually. 

He just needed a push.

In the office, pristine floors and bookshelves toned the bright walls. There were the usual leather couches, potted plants, a ceiling fan that kept a draft going through the room. All the chairs were designed with the utmost comfort in mind. Windows let bright sunlight spill in, illuminating the bookshelves. The rugs were studded. Even the fireplace was immaculate.

Katagawa approached the large mahogany desk where Father sat, already feeling impatient. Father’s suit looked like it’d just come off the product line an hour ago - and probably had. He was a tall man with lines in his face and gray hair. As Katagawa approached, he stood a little straighter, feeling a little less sure of himself. He hated to admit it. Father was probably the only person who could shatter Katagawa into a million pieces if he wanted to. Not because Katagawa cared about him, but because Father knew just how to be so perfectly cruel. Especially to him.

His stern eyes found Katagawa before he even reached the desk. “Would you quit harassing my PA, Junior!”

Katagawa frowned. “He complained? To _you_?”

“Didn’t have to,” Senior grumbled. “Sit down, boy!”

Katagawa took his seat on the other side of the desk, minding his posture. “Did you call me in here just to tell me to leave Rhys alone?”

“No. What we need to discuss is of the utmost importance. There is a spy in Maliwan.”

Straight to the point. But oh so boring. “There’s always spies,” Katagawa said, stifling a yawn.

“Not like this. They got their hands on valuable blueprints just last week. And now, Hyperion somehow knows all our department numbers, too.”

Well, that was a bit more interesting, but still mostly boring. “What does this have to do with me?” Katagawa intoned.

“You work here, don’t you? I know you don’t give a shit about anything of importance, which is why you’re still the weakest link in this family, but it’s time to cut that out! You will learn responsibility, if it’s the last thing I do. You are tasked with finding this spy. Knowing you, you’ll botch this, but you should have this chance.”

Katagawa felt something ugly rise inside of him at the harsh words, but he quashed it down. “Fine.”

“If you fail to find this spy, or if you compromise this company in any way, I will demote you from your current position as Head of Mergers-”

Katagawa stood up, almost upending his chair. “You wouldn’t!” He exclaimed, hands balling on the desk. It took him so many years to get that promotion, and all the while, his siblings had laughed at him. There were times when he wanted to behead dear Father so badly. If only he could get away with it. He would run this company better than this old coot!

That promotion taught him a lot about just how beneficial killing your way to the top was.

“I would!” Senior growled. “And you know it.” He slid a card across the desk. “This has all the information that we know of about the spy so far. It’s not much, but you had to receive it in person. We must not let the spy know we are onto them.”

Katagawa’s thoughts raced, but he couldn’t seem to talk. His arm moved robotically and grabbed the card.

“That’s _all_ , boy, I have work to do. Now, dismissed!”

Katagawa left the office, not realizing his feet were stomping until he passed Rhys, who shot him an amused look. He was beginning to realize this happened too much. 

_I swear, someday they will all regret underestimating me!_

* * *

Katagawa tapped his fingers impatiently on the bar as he waited for his drink, his head turned, surveying the crowd. It was still early and the place wasn’t as packed as it could be, but that was fine for him.

Located on one of the floors of Maliwan’s headquarters, the club was small with a bar in the back and a dance floor in the centre. Shadowed booths were pushed up against walls that were lined with mirrors casting reflections of the lights across the wooden floor. 

Katagawa frequented the place often when he wasn’t on his own yacht, especially on nights he needed to blow off steam. His father might be all work, but Katagawa refused to be no play.

As a cool glass was pressed into his hand, his eyes landed on a man just down the bar. He was built, with broad shoulders and muscular arms. His hair was a dark brown and combed up into a quiff without a single strand out of place. 

Katagawa’s eyes dragged down the man’s body from those perfect full lips, over a fit body, to a surprisingly nice ass. _Seriously, how was he pulling off dress pants?_ He couldn’t look away, and when his eyes finally snapped up, he saw the man staring back at him.

A smirk pulled at his lips, and he nodded toward the side watching as the man nodded in affirmation. 

Katagawa knocked his drink back, feeling the tequila burn his throat, but he paid it no mind, finishing off the shot and slamming the glass back onto the bar. His feet were already moving.

He cut through the crowd with ease and slipped into the bathroom, happy to find it empty, because the man from the bar was close on his heels and the next second he was pressed up against the wall.

Their lips locked in a bruising kiss and Katagawa’s gloved hands fisted in the front of the man’s shirt, pulling their bodies flush together. The man’s tongue delved into his mouth and he could taste the remains of whiskey. He chased after it with his own tongue, sucking on the slick muscle.

The guy groaned, large hands hastily pulling at Katagawa’s clothes in their haste to explore, and Katagawa felt a surge of desire flood through him, heat curling in his gut as his cock swelled with interest, but he broke the kiss as soon as it had started.

“Wait,” he breathed, pressing the stranger back with one hand as he fished around in his suit jacket with the other. It took a second, distracted by the lips that had chosen to work their way down his neck instead, but his fingers finally brushed against the small vial in his inner pocket and he yanked it free.

The man caught a glimpse of what Katagawa had, and pulled back enough to wait as Katagawa unscrewed the lid. He poured some of the white powder onto his hand before bringing it to his nose and inhaling deeply. He did it twice before passing the vile to the stranger who mirrored his actions. 

Katagawa was quick to tuck the vile away before pulling the man back in, their lips locking once again. The kiss was hungry and desperate now, all tongue and teeth as hands explored and manhandled. He finally broke passed buttons of the stranger’s shirt, soothing his hands up over muscular flesh.

The guy’s hips ground into his, dragging a muffled moan from Katagawa’s lips. He could feel the hard line of the man’s erection pressing back against his and he suddenly needed more. 

“Knees,” he growled, breaking the kiss.

The man obeyed, falling to his knees as his hands immediately went for Katagawa’s belt, hastily working it open before he popped the button and dragged the zipper down with his teeth. 

The sight made his cock throb and he fisted a hand into the man’s hair, forcing his face forward as he rolled his clothed erection against the man’s face, groaning. The drugs were already starting to kick in and fuck… _everything felt so good._

The stranger chuckled, forcing Katagawa’s hips back before tugging his pants down just enough for Katagawa’s arousal to spring free, eliciting a relieved sigh from Katagawa’s lips and a moan from the man below. He leaned in, wasting no time in swallowing Katagawa’s length.

Katagawa’s head hit the tiled wall with a hard thunk, but he paid it no mind, feeling too good. His eyes slipped shut, hips thrusting forward. He let out a moan, shuddering as the wet heat enveloped his cock, but the image in his mind was of another man and the name that left his lips was not the strangers.

“Ngh, _Rhys_ \--fuck!”

The pleasure stopped as the man pulled off his cock. Katagawa felt annoyed as he said, “The fuck-? My name is-”

“I don’t care.” Katagawa pulled him back in, growling. “Get back to it! Or I leave.” Surely this pleb knew who he was, knew he only had so many chances to suck his cock before Katagawa left for someone less annoying.

There was only a brief hesitancy, but the man went back in, licking a broad stripe up his cock. He sucked it back into his mouth, letting it press against the inside of his cheek and bulge it out.

“That’s it.” Katagawa _liked_ that.

Katagawa gripped the stranger’s hair, messing it up. He thrusted in, deep, feeling the smooth slide down the guy’s throat. He felt the man choke, and it felt _good_. The stranger yanked off his cock, gasping in air. Katagawa gave him a few moments before he pulled the guy back onto him. “Better be jerking yourself off while you do this or you don’t cum,” Katagawa crooned happily, petting the man’s head as he rocked his hips.

With shaky movements, the idiot obeyed, hand delving into his own pants to push them down. Katagawa saw a mostly unimpressive cock. All looks, no dick. Sad. As the stranger jerked himself off, Katagawa lost himself in his own heady need. He locked his hands back into that hair and went harder than before. Wet, slick sounds filled the bathroom and warmth pooled in his belly.

The stranger was trying to pull away again, but Katagawa didn’t let him. He shoved in as deep as he could, burying the guy’s nose into his hair, cock pulsing as he spilled down the man’s throat with a happy groan.

The door to the bathroom opened, but Katagawa didn’t care. He pulled out as the guy fell back, choking with cum drooling from his lips. _Better_. His cock was limp, so he must’ve cum at some point.

“Seriously?” The newcomer said, and….Katagawa smiled. He’d know that voice anywhere. He met the mismatched eyes. Rhys. Rhys’s face was one of shock for a moment...and then something less friendly as he took in the sight.

Rhys complained, “This is ridiculous! I just needed to go to the bathroom!”

“Don’t let me stop you,” Katagawa said, smirking. He leaned back to display his inviting _package_. “Could give us a chance to catch up!”

The stranger was collecting himself and awkwardly stumbling from the bathroom, shoving past Rhys on the way. Rhys shook his head.

“You're worse than Vaughn,” Rhys muttered under his breath, looking everywhere but at Katagawa now.

“Who?” Katagawa asked, annoyed. Come on. He was here, on display, and Rhys still couldn’t let himself look impressed? He had to be on the inside. What a stubborn man! “Come on, Rhys, you really think this is worth turning down, still?” Katagawa cocked his hip, still hanging out. “My offer still stands! I’ve got way more stamina on reserve. I also have some uppers, if you want.”

Rhys did a once-over him, and a bit of red entered his cheeks when his eyes dropped. _Knew it_ . Still, when he met Katagawa’s eyes, his lip curled, brow furrowing. “Wow, how sexy, a _bathroom_ invitation! You’re starting to sound desperate, Junior, and that’s just not that attractive.” He jutted his chin. “Guess I’m just gonna have to go down the hall, because _someone_ can’t just let a man pee in peace!” He turned and stormed out.

Katagawa finally had an epiphany. _He thinks he’s better than me_ . _He’s just a PA, too! Well, I’ll just have to show him how wrong he is._

Katagawa felt that ugly feeling rising in him again. He finally tucked himself away, zipping his pants. Without a second thought, he waltzed back to the bar for another drink, and perhaps a more impressive partner.

* * *

The night had turned out to be a monumental disappointment. His sour mood had chased people off and the others weren't even good enough to lick the dirt off his shoe. 

_How could a PA think he’s better than me?!_

Katagawa scoffed. He’d show him. He'd find this spy, earn his father's favour, and then _he_ would prove who the better man was. This was executive business, not something a measly, low-level PA could do… even if that PA would look sexy doing it... 

_On second thought, what is the point of being an executive if I still have to do all the work?!_

By the time Katagawa had returned to the Zanara, his mood had soured further. Who did his father think he was? This wasn't in his job description! He shouldn't have to be searching for spies. The night was still early and yet he was already returning to his quarters. Without getting laid no less.

_What a waste_.

Katagawa locked his door behind himself before shedding his gloves and heading down a long hall to the bedroom where he hung his suit jacket and put away his shoes. His suits, like his bedroom, were meticulously organized. Nothing was out of place, not even so much as a wrinkle in the bedsheets. 

He sighed and headed towards the office, grabbing a bottle of wine on the way. If he couldn’t have fun, he might as well get started on the boring spy business.

His office was just as organized as his bedroom, even his pens were in height order. His desk sat in the back of the large room before a floor to ceiling window, a window that usually sat open to the endless sea of space, but was now closed to hide the depressing docking bay of Maliwan headquarters. The walls of the room were lined with swords and various trophies he’d taken from his conquests as head of the department. But his favourite item... a picture that sat on his desk. A picture of the looks on his siblings faces the day he’d brought them all aboard for their last meal.

That was a reminder that he had _earned_ his place in the company, and he would be damned if a spy was going to take that away from him.Grinning, he collapsed into his chair, setting the wine bottle on the desk as he turned on his computer and got to work.

It wasn’t easy. He didn’t even know where to start. Anyone could be the spy and flipping through the file his father had given him, hadn’t given him much. Comments on files that had been stolen. When those files had been stolen, or at least guesses of when, but it wasn’t much to go on.

So far he was turning up more questions than answers and his mind just kept wandering off the more the bottle of wine disappeared.

_Rhys had checked him out._

He knew the PA would deny it, but Katagawa remembered those eyes on him, raking over his body. He shivered at the thought.

“ _Focus!_ ” he growled at himself, turning his attention to his computer. He pulled up employee access logs, searching through the names for anyone suspicious--or at least someone he didn’t recognize. His eyes skimmed over Rhys’ name.

_Rhys._

He would make Rhys his. He’d seen the way the man had turned red looking him over, watched those mismatched eyes fall to his dick. Had Rhys used that Echo Eye of his to take a picture?

Katagawa’s cock twitched in interest, making him shudder again.

_No, no, no, he needed to focus. This wasn’t the ti-- wait!_

It wasn’t surprising Rhys had access, Rhys was his father’s PA after all, but that didn’t mean Katagawa couldn’t _investigate_ … right?

A smirk tugged at Katagawa’s lips and he got to work. 

First he remotely accessed the PA’s computer at the office, parsing it for anything of interest. Not much. It was strictly business. Which meant Rhys had a private computer for personal stuff. Katagawa wished he could get into the man’s Echo Eye, but that wasn’t possible from here. It would probably be better protected anyway.

Bored, he looked up Rhys’s address in his employee file. He resided in a decent apartment in the upper floors of the headquarters. It was hardly Zanara level stuff, but he supposed Rhys could do worse. He pulled up the apartment’s systems on his computer, and with a growing curiosity- It can’t hurt to look, right? He really should get back to his investigation, though… But it’s not like Father set a deadline for him to find the spy right away. 

Katagawa accessed the apartment’s systems, finding, quite happily, a security camera. He hacked into it. He was in time to see Rhys exit a room with a towel around his waist, hair wet, presumably from a shower. _Nice. Why wear a towel at all, Rhys? You’re alone._ Why was someone as hot as Rhys not getting laid anyway? Did he hate sex? Katagawa sucked down some more wine with a chuckle. Those were some nice, large, filled, blue tattoos, he thought, if a bit basic in design.

_Does he like pain, then?_

Katagawa saw Rhys head to the bedroom, and frowned to realize there was no security camera in there for some reason. Odd. Katagawa tapped quickly, searching for any means of access. He eventually found an old monitor he could reach into, and see from with a little bit of coding.

He saw Rhys then, sitting on the bed. He was talking. To himself? No, it quickly became apparent he was on call. On speaker, too.

This sure beat boring old work, Katagawa thought, drinking more wine.

“It’s so good to hear your voice,” Rhys was saying, leaning back on his bed. The towel had slipped a little, revealing a delicious strip of his hip. “I hate this place,” he groused. “I just wanna pull all my hair out sometimes, with the way people act around here!”

_Working for Father must suck,_ Katagawa thought sympathetically.

“I bet,” came a voice on the other line. It was strong, confident, and….oddly familiar. Katagawa tried to think of why, but it eluded him.

“How is Maliwan even in the competition? It’s like nothing gets done around here without a cattle prod!” Rhys let out a wistful sigh. “I suppose that’s good for us, but it creates a lot of frustration for me, trying to deal with these ridiculous jerks… I miss you… I miss Hyperion.”

_Wait. What?_

“I know, cupcake. Miss you too, babe. But just a bit longer and then you’ll be back here. Gonna celebrate for a week where I screw you senseless every night. You won’t even have to leave the penthouse, because you’ll deserve it!”

_WHAT?_

“Such a charmer, Jack,” Rhys said, but there was a little fond smile on his face. “I’m holding you to it, because it’s the only thing getting me through this place.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m the light in the dark, the hero on the steed, the handsomest of kings!”

Rhys blushed a little, and-

Jack… _Jack_ ? Handsome Jack? _CEO of Hyperion?_

The wine bottle slipped from Katagawa’s hand to shatter on the immaculate floor. It all made a horrible sense now.

It felt like everything disappeared, crumbling into the void. Rhys was the spy! Katagawa felt sick. He stood and paced. No no no, that meant Rhys had to die, and Rhys didn’t deserve to die! Ugh what was he saying, of course he did! He was a spy, and one with horrible tastes, to boot! And worst of all, Rhys had... _something_ going with that disgusting prick Handsome Jack! What did Handsome Jack have that Katagawa didn’t?

Was it because Jack was CEO of a company? Maliwan was way better! And it wouldn’t be long before Katagawa was CEO himself.

Katagawa didn’t know what to do. By all means, he should go straight to his father with this. He would probably even be quite astonished at how quickly Katagawa figured this out. For once, he would probably be happy with Katagawa’s work. Katagawa gritted his teeth viciously. What did he do? Why was he hesitating over the PA prick spy who thought he was better than him? This was so stupid!

Katagawa got back to the monitor to hear Rhys blowing a fake kiss. Katagawa stood in helpless rage, trying to plan his next steps. For once, he was torn completely. Rhys deserved to be shot for this. But he also didn’t want that, somehow. Fuck. 

Still…

Maybe…

Oh. 

An idea occurred to him. This was Katagawa’s chance to prove how little Rhys was, now. How he was playing under the feet of giants. Before turning him in, he could remind him who had the power here. Rhys would realize, then, that he was nothing. No wonder Rhys had been all high and mighty to him. He was Hyperion, and all Hyperion were snobs. Katagawa was going to listen to him beg for mercy, and then drag him to the penitentiary where he could stew for awhile. In the morning, Katagawa would tell his father everything.

He saved the video, stored it in his Echo Eye and marched from his room with purpose. 

_You played yourself, Rhys, baby._

He was so mad, he hadn't even noticed where he was headed, moving on autopilot, until he found himself standing outside Rhys’ apartment door, glaring at the metal hard enough to bore holes through it. His teeth were clenched, hands balled into fists at his side, body shaking. 

Of course it had been Rhys. Of all people, the one he liked was the spy. A spy that constantly turned him down, constantly scoffed at him like he was better than him. Oh, it was going to be fun knocking the man down a peg. Or several.

Yes, he was going to _enjoy_ this.

Katagawa used his executive clearance to unlock the door with his Echo Eye and slipped inside before it was even fully open. He paused to make sure it locked behind him so Rhys wouldn’t even be able to override it, before moving further into the apartment.

He could hear a hushed voice down the hall as he moved straight for Rhys’ bedroom.

“ _Someone’s here_ , _I’ll call you back_.”

Katagawa could hear Rhys’ hushed words through the door as he stopped in front of the bedroom. A surge of anger shot through him as he realised the man had still been on the phone with… 

_Jack_. 

An ugly scowl crossed his face as he quickly threw open the bedroom door and stormed in. ”Rhys!”

Rhys swore, scrambling off the bed as quickly as he could, towel still hung dangerously low around his hips and doing nothing to hide what the man had obviously been doing in there before Katagawa had shown up. “KATAGAWA? WHAT THE FUCK!” he shouted, his voice hitting a higher pitch in his surprise.

Katagawa swallowed hard, the anger in him shifting as his eyes raked over the man before him and heat stirred in his gut.

Rhys was flushed, pupils dilated--and Katagawa noted even his artificial eye was. The reddened hue of embarrassment spread down Rhys’ neck and over his chest where Katagawa’s eyes traced the paths of those blue tattoos before they continued down over a soft stomach and sharp hips where a towel blocked the rest of his view. 

Katagawa wanted nothing more than to rip that towel off and shove Rhys back onto the bed. He shivered at the thought, unable to help the fact his own body was heating up. He’d wanted Rhys for so long.

The man’s hands instantly moved to cover his crotch, attempting to hide an obvious bulge giving away what Rhys had been up to, but it was too late, that towel had done nothing to hide Rhys’ indecency, and Katagawa’s grin grew lecherous, eyes lingering.

“Get the fuck out!” Rhys shouted, “you fucking perve!”

Katagawa was snapped out of his reverie with a laugh. “Rhys, buddy. I don’t think you understand the situation you are in...” His eyes roamed over Rhys again with obvious desire, he wasn’t even trying to hide it. He might have to turn Rhys in, but he surely could have fun while doing it. 

He took a step forward.

Rhys blanched, stepping back. “Seriously, get your creepy ass out of here!”

“Still don’t realise you’ve been caught, do you?” Katagawa said. “Thought you could get away with spying for… for _Hyperion_.” He spat the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth, his expression momentarily twisted by anger. He forced it to relax. “You could have been someone, Rhys.”

“I-- I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rhys said, backing up. He’d paled further at Katagawa’s words, eyes wide and darting around as if searching for an escape as the truth of Katagawa’s words sank in.

“You’re a bad liar, Rhys.”

“Y-you don’t have any proof!” Rhys hissed, defiance entering his eyes.

“Don’t I?” Katagawa said. Oh he loved this. Finally, Rhys was realizing his place. He pitched his voice a bit, “ _I miss hyperion!_ ” To be entirely honest, he didn’t care as much about the spy thing as he might’ve. This was more about the principle of the matter!

“You were spy…. _spying_ on me!?” Rhys demanded, angry. “ _How_?”

Katagawa looked around the room, spotting the old monitor he’d accessed. Rhys followed his gaze. “All Maliwan monitors have smart tech that allow us to enter at any given moment. It’s for situations just like this! Gotta keep an eye on _everyone_ , ya know.”

Rhys’s eyes darted about, desperation growing. “I-I… I don’t understand, nobody’s ever...oh my god you weren’t spying because you thought I was a spy, you were spying because you're a _creep_!”

“Hey, consider yourself fortunate it wasn’t Father that found out first. We execs have the right to spy on any _employee_ , don’t forget! You brought this on yourself. Because he would slice your head off without a second to waste! But _I’m_ merciful.” Katagawa didn’t stop until he had Rhys pinned against the wall, with two hands on either side of his head. “Lucky for you, I think we can work something out.” He let a hand slide down Rhys’ chest. “What do you say, buddy? Shall we negotiate?”

“Fuck. You!”

“There’s an idea,” Katagawa hummed happily. 

Rhys shoved him. Katagawa stepped back, curious to Rhys’s intentions. “Get the hell away, you disgusting jerk!” Rhys snapped. He started to march for the door.

Katagawa sighed. “The apartment’s locked, Rhys,” he said. Rhys spun around, anger radiating off of him. His eyes were wide and wild. Katagawa went on, “there’s only two ways this ends. One, I can take you to jail until they decide to kill you, or two, I can be... _persuaded_ to keep your dirty little secret.” He winked.

Rhys’s lip curled. “Or I _persuade_ you, and you wind up turning me in anyway. Didn’t your father like, threaten you?” 

“You wound me! Though it’s interesting you know that. I’m not the only one who was _spying on each other_!” Katagawa said with a wink. When Rhys didn’t look any more amused, he continued, “No. There’s this idiot in my department who, frankly, is slowing things to a slug’s pace, and no matter what I do, he just won’t take up his slack so...you convince me you deserve to live, and he’ll take your place as the spy.”

“I don’t trust you,” Rhys hissed.

And here it was. Katagawa knew that a huge reason he was Head of Mergers was because nobody said no to him. And he could feel that ‘yes’ getting closer with every second. He was good at this. “Yeah, well, can you afford not to? I don’t care what dear old Dad wants. He thinks he can saddle me with the most trivial of bullshit. I won’t take it! I’m ten times better than he ever was!” Maybe Katagawa _would_ turn him in later. It depended on how good Rhys was under him… Katagawa could make a real subordinate out of him, he was sure. “Besides, I know your talents are being wasted. You would be an excellent fit for my department.”

Rhys looked away, a pout on his perfect lips.

“Or better yet, when I run this place, then you have every reason to wanna be a Personal Assistant.” 

“I could tell your father you want to betray him,” Rhys said, eyes narrowed. “You killed your siblings, didn’t you!?”

“Oh Rhys, how sweet and naive, but that wouldn’t save you. And if Father doesn’t already know, then he’s even more stupid than you are being right now! He raised us, after all, and if I couldn’t steal his company from him, he’d think he’d failed as a Katagawa.”

“That’s so messed up!”

Rhys stood still as Katagawa closed in, wrapping a hand around his wrist. “Well? Rhys? I know you’re into this, and I see why you’ve hesitated so long, with that maniac Jack breathing do-”

“Don’t you dare speak of him!” 

“Yes well, I’m sure you’ll be forgiven for what you... _had_ to do, you know,” Katagawa wiggled his eyebrows. “You don’t have to hesitate anymore!”

“This isn’t a choice, Katagawa! And it never was!” 

“It’s always a choice, Rhys, and make it fast because my patience is running out.”

Rhys looked about the room helplessly.

Katagawa wasn’t expecting the punch to the nose. He reeled, doubling. “Fuck!” He heard Rhys running. He gripped his face. It hurt, but he could push through. “Aarrgh... _Idiot_!” It was a wonder he hadn’t sliced this goddamned man in half. He really wanted to right now. He followed out the door, realizing the towel had finally fallen to the floor. Guess Rhys expected to run away naked.

Naked.

Katagawa grinned like a fool and hurried his pace. Rhys was trying to get out, as expected, but was not successful, also expected. Katagawa’s executive ID simply overrode his employee ID. Even if the man were trying to hack, he didn’t have the time. Katagawa rolled his eyes. “It’s not going to unlock.” He drew closer.

When Rhys struck again, he more or less expected it. Rhys spun and lashed, but Katagawa caught his wrist and twisted it behind his back. When Rhys tried to kick, he was off balance. In a heartbeat, Katagawa wrestled Rhys to the floor without even breaking a sweat, and….wow the man was so hot that it made it hard to focus on what was actually happening. Katagawa hadn’t meant to sport a boner, not yet.

Rhys was lithe and his long legs would fit perfectly around Katagawa’s hips and...finally, someone with looks _and_ dick who didn’t demand money for their services! It was like a Mercenary Day gift!

“I’ve been trained in _aikido, iaido, judo,_ and _karate_ , you don’t stand a chance against me,” Katagawa hissed in Rhys’s ear. 

Still, Rhys struggled. “Let go!” 

Katagawa was really starting to think Rhys was genuinely this stupid. Looks, dick, and a tech brain, but no actual smarts. Guess he couldn’t expect a mere employee to have it all. Oh well, best three out of four wasn’t bad.

It took a moment, but with Rhys locked in his arms, Rhys realized he wasn’t getting anywhere. When he finally stilled, Katagawa purred appreciatively, “you really are _gorgeous_ , Rhys. It’s your only saving grace at the moment. Anyone else would’ve been decapitated _weeks_ ago. I did that to Father’s secretary once, boy the _look_ on his face, you should’ve seen it. He was more pissed about that than my siblings, I think.”

Rhys tensed.

Katagawa felt his smile fall, and he pointedly shoved his erection against Rhys’s hip. “No more stalling. Give me your _decision_.”

Rhys bared his teeth like a cornered, wild animal. He shut his eyes and shook his head, as if willing everything away. He was as tense as a whore in a confessional. But Katagawa knew. He knew, eventually, he would say yes. It’d been a matter of time.

Rhys went limp. “Fine. We do it your way! But _only_ because you blackmailed me!”

“And because I’m very hot. If you didn’t think so, you’d probably rather die!” Katagawa grinned, wanting to yell with happiness. He restrained himself, though. Finally, Rhys admitted it. “Excellent!”

“How do you ever get laid if this is your idea of pillow talk?” Rhys growled. “Now get your ass up, you are not fucking me on the floor.” 

Katagawa chuckled, rolling his hips and delighting in the shiver he dragged out of Rhys. “We’re going to have so much fun, Rhys. I’ve been wanting you for so long.” He leaned down to catch Rhys’ lips, but the man immediately turned his head. 

“No, we can fuck, but you are not kissing me,” Rhys snapped. “Now _get up_.”

Katagawa sighed dramatically, he couldn’t deny he was a little disappointed, but he didn’t need to kiss the man to pleasure him. “Whatever you say,” he replied, hastily scrambling to his feet. 

Rhys followed him up, albeit much slower until Katagawa’s patience ran out. He shoved Rhys up against the wall, pinning him there with his body as he began kissing down Rhys’ neck. Tongue and teeth teased at the skin, earning a reluctant sigh from Rhys’ lips.

“How long has it been?” Katagawa purred, biting hard enough to draw a gasp from Rhys’ lips and the soothing swipe of his tongue drew a quiet groan. His thumbs bushed over Rhys’ hips before his hands slid up his sides. “Since someone fucked you good?”

Rhys’ head hit the wall with a thud, eyelids fluttering as Katagawa rolled his hips against Rhys’. He bit his lip hard as if trying to fight back sounds threatening to spill forth. His hands shot up, fisting in Katagawa’s shirt. He might still be playing stubborn, but Katagawa could feel the way his cock was stiffening between them.

Katagawa’s hands slid up, thumbs brushing over Rhys’ nipples, teasing them beneath the pads of his thumbs until the man was arching into his touch and groaning for more. He smirked against Rhys’ neck. “That’s it, moan for me.” His hips continued to move, chasing the delicious friction between their bodies that had him shivering in pleasure.

Rhys swore and shoved Katagawa back, pinning him to the wall behind him. His hands immediately dropped to Katagawa’s belt, hastily fumbling with it. “Can you just shut the hell up so we can get to the good part?” Rhys snapped, “Before I change my mind!”

Katagawa wanted to laugh, but the only sound he could make was a needy moan. Rhys’ hand had slid into his pants, squeezing his aching cock. He should have been mad, upset that Rhys was still just as stubborn, but then Rhys was freeing his dick and all he could do was thrust into Rhys’ firm grip.

"I want you to suck it," Katagawa managed. 

Rhys gave him an unreadable look. 

Dropping to his knees, Rhys licked a strip up Katagawa’s cock, chasing the vein before his lips wrapped around the head. His cheeks hollowed out as he sucked, tongue teasing at the slit before he began to sink down on his cock.

“Rhys, ah fuck,” Katagawa groaned. He reached out blindly, catching himself on the doorside table to steady himself. His free hand slipped into Rhys’ hair, pushing the man down further onto his cock. He fought passed the desire to shut his eyes, watching to see every inch of himself slip past those sinful lips. “That’s it… oh, _oh_ yes.”

Rhys started up a quick, shallow pace, bobbing his head along Katagawa’s shaft. His tongue pressed flat up against the vein, cheeks hollowed as he sucked. The noises he was making were going straight to Katagawa’s dick and he throbbed. 

Rhys moved with a cold sort of calculation, but a knowing one. He seemed to know just how to move and please, but his eyes were stony the entire time. 

Rhys's teeth scraped him. 

"Ah, fuck!" 

His fingers tightened in Rhys’ hair as he started to rock his hips, a brief warning before he began to thrust himself into Rhys’ mouth, groaning with pleasure. He cursed, moaning Rhys’ name as he felt himself hit the back of Rhys’ throat. He didn’t wait, even as Rhys gagged, letting himself slide in further until Rhys’ face was buried against him.

Rhys swallowed, letting Katagawa feel his throat contract around his length. Tears pricked the corners of his closed eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks, and Katagawa never thought he could look more gorgeous. The sight was almost enough to set him off alone, and he was desperate now.

Katagawa could feel the heat pooling in his abdomen, the pressure increasing as he slipped closer to the edge. He cursed, movements growing sloppy as he tried to keep up the pace. His eyes slipped shut, moaning Rhys’ name breathlessly.

When he opened his eyes again, the sight alone was enough to make his knees weak. Rhys looked absolutely wrecked, hair mussed and tears spilling down his cheek as he hastily jerked himself off. 

It made Katagawa’s toes curl in pleasure. _He_ was causing that. Rhys was getting off on blowing him. It was too much. He felt himself slipping and--

“Fuck, Rhys!” He moaned loudly, pulling out just in time. Thick ropes of white splashed across Rhys’ face and hair as he sat there with his tongue out, catching what he could. A violent shudder wracked Katagawa as pleasure flooded through him, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Katagawa allowed himself a moment to breathe, but he didn’t wait long before he gave a quick tug to Rhys’ hair, coaxing the man to his feet. “I’m not done with you yet,” he purred, a lazy smirk tugging at his lips. “I told you I have plenty of stamina.”

Katagawa guided Rhys back to the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. Rhys had refused his earlier kiss, so Katagawa didn’t feel like trying again. On the lips. Instead, he folded one of Rhys’s long, perfect legs and kissed down it. He reached into his coat for his vial. Pulling it out, he dumped some of its contents onto the back of his hand. Lowering his nose, he inhaled it. He exhaled, deep in the pleasant haze that was the alcohol, post orgasm, and the oncoming high.

Rhys was watching him, brows raised.

Katagawa smiled. “Want some? It’ll help loosen you up for this.”

Rhys shook his head.

“Your loss.”

He leaned in with eagerness and marked up Rhys’s body. His teeth bit and sucked on every inch of soft skin he could reach - Rhys was so soft he couldn’t get enough of this feast. Rhys squirmed under him, panting and making such sweet noises. “Ka-Katagawa,” he breathed out, a hand pawing at Katagawa’s hair.

Katagawa looked at his cock, which was thick with arousal. Gods, they were going to have such fun together.

Katagawa pushed Rhys’s legs up and out of his way, practically folding the other man in half so his ass was easily accessible. He went in and licked a stripe down Rhys’s dick, from tip to balls, and then slid behind it, tracing his perineum. Rhys moaned, shuddering. Katagawa then pressed his tongue into his hole without wasting a second. With feverish need, he began to eat him out.

Rhys’s moans pitched into whines, and Katagawa was grateful. Grateful Rhys was a noisy bottom. He swirled his tongue, and scrapped his teeth over Rhys’s sensitive skin. Rhys whimpered. He worked him open with a determined, steady pace. Satisfied, he pulled away.

Katagawa retrieved some lube from his other pocket and dabbed some onto his fingers. He spread it inside Rhys thoroughly. Afterward, he slicked up his own cock with it. He guided Rhys’s legs to his hips and sank into him. Rhys gave a choked sound. 

Katagawa started up a quick rhythm, fucking into Rhys as pleasure reignited along every nerve. Everything felt so fucking good. _Amazing_. Finally, he was getting Rhys the way he had wanted for so long. Finally, the PA was under him, right where he belonged, squeezing tightly around Katagawa as his own pleasure grew. Katagawa could feel Rhys’s thighs tightening on his waist.

Rhys came with a cry, cum spilling from his cock across his body. Katagawa, panting, moved even faster to work him through it. Rhys was impossibly tight around his dick, and it felt so good.

It took another minute, but Katagawa orgasmed, feeling himself spill inside Rhys. He groaned and buried his face against Rhys’s chest, stilling and catching his breath once again. He pulled out of Rhys and slumped against the bed, a yawn leaving him.. 

“Come on, Rhys,” Katagawa muttered, eyes drifting shut as his face made contact with the soft mattress. He reached out for Rhys’s soft skin. “Time to….go back...to...the Zanara.”

Everything went dark. **  
**

* * *

Katagawa Jr. groaned as sunlight spilled over him, dragging him from his slumber. His head jerked away as the harsh light stung his eyes and he squeezed them shut against it. It took him a moment to cut through the fog in his brain and remember he wasn’t in his room on the Zanara, he couldn’t just turn it off and roll back over.

But where wa--

“Rhys!” His eyes snapped open in search of said man as it all came rushing back to him. His eyes shot to the bed beside him, only to find it empty, sheets in near perfect order. He frowned. “Rhys…?”

_Bathroom_ , Katagawa’s mind supplied, _Rhys was probably just in the bathroom, right?_

He moved to sit up, but his wrist caught on something, forcing him back against the pillow, and he winced, looking up to find one arm handcuffed to the bed. He scowled at it, tugging on the cuffs, but they wouldn’t budge. He didn’t remember things getting kinky...

“What the-- Rhys this isn’t funny!” he shouted, but all that answered him was the eerie silence of the apartment. “Rhys?” His voice hit a higher note as a cold panic began to sink in. Something wasn’t right here.

He tugged on the cuff again, hoping it would give, but when it became apparent he was stuck, he sank back into the pillows with a scowl. When he got his hands on that little shit… Rhys was going to be begging for the quick mercy of his blade!

With resignation, Katagawa booted up his Echo Eye, ready to call someone to free him, but the screen flickered and went out immediately. A second later it booted back only for yellow to fill his vision and a disgusting Hyperion “H” to roll down from the top. 

And the note… The note that followed sent ice crashing through Katagawa’s veins. He was _fucked_.

_Rhys-w1nZ-1cE-cr34m: Hey, so the sex was shit, but thanks for not killing me! ;) I’m going back to my actual boyfriend now for actual mindblowing sex that you’ll never compare to! See you never, Maliwan! --- R_


End file.
